Cruel Love
by KaylaPotter
Summary: AU. Before Caroline Forbes: small town girl, there was a girl who loved horses, a princess with a diamond bracelet, and a girl who wanted to draw.
1. Part One: A girl who loved horses

I'm new to VDFF, so you guys please critique me all you want! I want to know your opinion! Should I continue this? I don't know how long I want this to be but there will be four sections for different Caroline reincarnations. Warning: No Beta reader, this is AU but I'll try to be as accurate as I can. Charlotte=Caroline same name origin.

* * *

><p>For The First Time<p>

"_**You like horses?"**_

Before there were vampires' in existence, hybrid curses to break, and doppelgangers to hunt, there was a small quaint village in the midst of an large, fairly isolated place in the continent dubbed as the 'New World". A small group of families left Europe after hell broke out in the form of the Black Plague. It left destruction and death on its path and purely from seeing the devastation of it from the streets, the families, including the Mikaelson's, knew it was time to depart.

The New World was not without their few dangers but the humans and werewolves managed to coerce together in peace… for a time. The small band of families grew close together with the Mikaelson's naturally in command. Aside from that, the life the Mikaelson family lived was fairly simple and mundane.

It was then in that insignificant place that Klaus Mikaelson first sees her.

He and his brothers, Elijah and Kol, were out hunting for fresh meat when they hear the sound of horse hoofs thumping the cold ground. It was followed by the sound of a melodic laughter that caused Klaus's ears to peak. They follow the sound and the Mikaelson brothers' makes their way out of the woods and into an open, large patch of uninhabited land. Their eyes meet the sight of a beautiful mahogany horse with an equally (no, superiorly) beautiful rider. The first time he sees her, his eyes meets sunlight for the first time since the harsh gray winter began. He is speechless, her sudden appearance to his life more meaningful than what a meeting of two strangers should be. It means brings him hope that there's still something beautiful that the world can offer him to him.

She sees them and looks past their intimidating swords, bows, and arrows to smile brightly at them. To him, their first meeting is surreal, and he's ready to move closer and introduce himself when Kol beats him to it. Kol swiftly glides close to where she is, takes her hand where it clutched the reigns, and kisses it. She smiles at him, slightly bewildered and flattered. Klaus sees her cheeks come into a lovely rosy glow and he suddenly feels jealously and the desire to choke his younger brothers' neck. His brothers have, mostly unintentional, taken a lot from him… taken their fathers' affections but he can't allow any of them to take her. Even if he has just seen her for the first time, he can't deny the pull of gravity that takes him to her. It's the moment he sees her for the first time when he makes a silent vow to claim her as his own. His girl.

This fair-haired beauty is named Charlotte Forbes, daughter of Gaston and Gemma Forbes, who are close companions to Mikael and Esther, so Klaus wonders why he didn't meet her sooner. He keeps the question to himself and pushes it to the back of his mind. Klaus is silent while Kol and Elijah introduce themselves to Charlotte who returns their charming smiles with her sweet one. When it is his turn, and her blue eyes meets his, he suddenly feels anxious like a teenage boy again. His brothers notice the abnormality of his demeanor. Klaus had an excessive ego that was defended by the fact that he possessed raw power dominant to all the men in the village combined. And so, it was extremely peculiar to Elijah and amusing to Kol to witness a somewhat nervous Klaus greet this endearing Charlotte Forbes with a failed attempt to stay suave. As Klaus Mikaelson's lips touches her skin, Charlotte silently giggles, finding his shyness cute.

"What is a lovely young lady like you doing riding all by yourself?" Kol asked, his eyes scanning her figure and by the looks of it, likes what he saw. Klaus' hand clutches his sword tighter, _Mine_, his eyes indistinctly told Kol. Charlotte pretends not to notice the predatory look on Kol's face as he looked at her. He was handsome, for sure, but he clearly had hubris written all over him.

"As cold as it is today, nobody wanted to go with me." Charlotte replied, pouting a little. Sometimes, it seemed like no one wanted to actually have fun but then again she only had a few people she knew to ask. It was unnerving.

"I have to say," Elijah interjected, "The weather today really is too harsh and dreary for riding to be enjoyable."

Charlotte shook her head slightly, her blonde curls bouncing and reflecting on sunlight that wasn't there. "Nothing is too cold for me." Charlotte said chuckling. Kol laughs along with her and Klaus just watches her with awed eyes.

"Well, that's the spirit!" Kol said approvingly. Elijah looks at Klaus to ask why he hadn't joined the conversation yet and he notices that struck look on his brothers' face. Elijah smirks at him knowingly and Klaus gives him a glare.

Charlotte scrutinizes the gear the brothers were bringing and saw that Klaus was holding an empty sack meant for meat that has yet to be caught, "Are you lot out here to hunt?" She asked them but was particularly looking for Klaus to answer.

Klaus cleared his constricted throat, and flashes Charlotte a smile, "Yes, we were just on our way."

"Well, then, don't let me interrupt! The folks back in the village won't be particularly pleased with me if I distracted their best hunters, now can I?" Charlotte said playfully. "They're probably ravishing for meat, as we speak."

"Unfortunately for them, they'll have to wait." Klaus smirked, "I think I rather prefer your company over hunting." _Actually_, Klaus thinks, _I'd prefer it to anything_. Charlotte blushes at his words.

"Though it's safe to say we'd all rather be in the pleasure of your company, madam, our father has sent us here with an objective. We must go before it gets dark." Elijah said, repositioning his bow and arrow to signal that it was time to go back to their mission. Klaus tried not to roll his eyes at annoyance, leave it Elijah to be ruin the moment.

"Yes, better not _disappoint_ Father now, right Klaus?" Kol smirked at him. Klaus wished that someday piercing a sword through his annoying brother's stomach would be considered acceptable. Charlotte checked the sky, it was still gray and there was enough light for another hour but her parents must be worried sick by now.

"I better go back to the village," Charlotte said. "I am finally being formally introduced to everyone after being in a sickbed for what felt like ages. My parents have too many plans for me this week." Charlotte bit her lip. "They must be worried." Charlotte did leave to take Ambrosia out for a ride without telling her family. They would have hovered over her and after months laying on a bed sick, Charlotte was all but ready to explore her new home.

"I'm sure my brothers here are more than capable of catching prey without me. Shall I accompany you back to the village, my lady?" Kol asked, twinkling his eyes at her, and Klaus is all but fuming silently. Kol. That ass.

"Of course you can, Kol Mikaelson." Kol beams at her. Charlotte signals a kiss to her beloved mare that they're on the move. Charlotte gives Klaus and Elijah a nod of courtesy and says before heading back towards the distant outline of the village, "Promise that I'll see you both soon? I've been in lack of more companions for far too long."

Elijah bows to her as a silent conformation. Klaus smiles and follows Elijah's suit, "You can count on it." Klaus whispers as Charlotte and Kol turn their backs on them and towards the village.


	2. A girl who loved horses

Fair warning: New to VD and no beta.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>All you have to do is ask."<strong>_

Rebekah opened the door and stepped aside to let her brothers enter, "What took you two so long?" She whined, her face scrunched up in irritation. "Mother's been waiting for meat to prepare. We have guests coming over tonight."

"We were delayed." Elijah informed, packing the hunting tools back into the cabinet. He gave Klaus a sidelong glance, his brow rose, "Isn't that right, brother?"

Klaus ignores Elijah and brushes past him to give Esther their catch. The fire was lit with a pot boiling with water and herbs atop it; Esther turned from her stirring and grabbed the bag out of Klaus' outstretched hands. Rebekah entered soon after Klaus and stood next to her mother to get a work on the deer meat. "Finally! You and your brother have kept me waiting, Niklaus." Esther scolded, washing the skinned meat in a rusty basin. Klaus shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring his mother's scorn. "I heard we have guests arriving. We could have gotten out earlier if you warned us." Klaus said.

"This just came up unexpectedly. When Kol arrived telling me about an encouter with a lovely young lady," Klaus tried to keep his composure at the mention of Kol and Charlotte, "Imagine my shock when I discovered that she was Miss Charlotte Forbes."

"Shouldn't you've known about her, Mother? Considering you and Gemma Forbes are close." Rebekah pointed out.

"Indeed I did, Gemma told me about the daughter they've kept hidden in secrecy for a rather long time." Rebekah and Klaus both gave their mother a look on incredulity. That was very strange of the Forbes to hide their own daughter from the rest of the world. . "The girl was terribly ill, that's why." Esther added. "It became to the point where Gemma and Gaston were not at all positive if their daughter was going to make it through or not. So, I suggested Ayanna to them believing she will help the girl in some way." Esther began chopping the meat into dices and adding spices that they usually saved since fresh spices were rare to find in the New World. They were used to mark special occasions such as the return of health of a sweet sixteen-year-old girl. "I was right." Esther concluded proud that she was able to help ease the girl illness and her close friends' worries.

The Forbes arrived in perfect time; the table was set and the food warming. The boys, Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Henrick were all dressed presentably, Klaus especially took a great deal more care about his appearance than he used to. Rebekah glanced at her brother from the corner of her eyes, "How strange." She remarked. "You look clean." She readjusted her attention back to the mirror, and satisfied she glided next to where Klaus stood awaiting for Charlotte and company.

"Surprised?" Klaus smirked, crossing his arms at his sister. Rebekah shrugged innocently, "Just curious, is all. You never bothered before."

"Trying something new can be enriching." Klaus said casually, "Maybe you should follow me lead, Bekah. Can't spend the rest of your life perfecting in the mirror."

She glared at him and was about to speak up when she heard the sound of the door knocking. It must be them. Rebekah stepped back to let her mother pass by to answer the door. Esther eagerly opened the door and hugged her friend warmly.

"Esther, how nice of you to invite us for dinner!" Gemma Forbes exclaimed. Esther placed a hand on Gemma's shoulder, smiling "It's my pleasure, Gemma."

"You're very kind, Esther." Gaston said stepping inside the house, exhaling the savory aroma of meat and soup, "And a delicious cook!" Gaston never passed an invitation to dinner with the Mikaelson's, Esther's meals were simply divine and tonight he couldn't wait for his daughter to meet the rest of this delightful family. Speaking of which, Gaston popped his head out of the door, impatiently watching his daughter feed Ambrosia carrots to help pass time, "Charlotte! Hurry, my dear." Gaston called out softly, Charlotte turned her head to her father's direction with a nod, "Coming, father!"

Gemma shook her head fondly at Esther, "That's my Charlotte, simply pampering the mare like a china doll."

"I'm glad she's all better, Gemma." Esther said, Gemma gave a tight smile in return, Gaston placed his hand on his wife's back as a consoling gesture, he looked around and frowned, "Where's Mikael?"

"Father won't be attending dinner here tonight," Rebekah piped in, "He's helping Finn with the final touches on the cabin." Finn recently married the former Lily Danison and the couple was creating a new home on the vacant outskirts of the village. Finn was very keen on his privacy and Lily was creating a garden in need of more spacious soil. Gaston nodded in understanding.

Charlotte finally appeared at the doorway, and Klaus couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Her hair was curled tightly framing her delicate face with her periwinkle dress nicely suiting her figure. "Charlotte! There you are!" Gaston gestured for his daughter to come forward. Charlotte obliged and stood in front of Esther, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrick.

"Everyone, I would like to formally introduce my daughter, Charlotte." Charlotte gave a low bow. She stood back up, smiling nervously at the Mikaelson's. Esther stepped closer to Charlotte, extending a hand out to the girl. Charlotte took it, "It's just delightful to meet you, Charlotte. You're simply beautiful, my dear." Charlotte smiled at the compliment, "It's nice to meet you, too."

The three older boys didn't need to introduce themselves but Elijah gave her a friendly smile, Klaus took her hand and kissed it, and Kol gave her a wink. Henrick, a boy ten years of age, looked up at Charlotte blinking and stated, "You're very pretty." Everyone laughed at this. Rebekah glanced at Charlotte with a ghost of a smile, "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Rebekah. I like your dress." Charlotte thanked her. Rebekah might have been polite and friendly but the brothers couldn't miss the competitive edge that shined in her eyes the moment the new girl entered the house. Klaus probably needed to watch his sister when Charlotte was around, Rebekah can be purely sadistic when she felt threatened.

And so, that was how Charlotte Forbes got swept into the complicated lives of the Mikaelson clan. Charlotte grew fond of the Mikaelson's, there was interesting family dynamic that she liked to observe. Esther was a model of motherhood, which doesn't come as a surprise to Charlotte since Esther did bring six children into the world. Mikael, the leader of the family, was someone she rarely saw but when she did he unintentionally frightened her. Henrick was a sweet child who kissed the very floor his brothers walked on. Rebekah was at first, honestly, quite intimidating but she managed to gain the other blonde's friendship by useless talks of dresses, hairstyles, and boys. There was nothing bad to be said about Elijah, he was a man born to be the brave and honorable hero in the romantic fairytales Charlotte grew up hearing about. Kol had an allure that simply can't go unnoticed, especially for the women, and Charlotte knew that falling into his trap would never be a good idea. And Klaus, she liked Klaus best. Klaus was an enigma really. He was sweet and charming but he was also incredibly dangerous and impulsive. Out of all the others, it was Klaus who made her feel the safest, not even the trustworthy Elijah came close.

The day she was swept into the lives of the Mikaelson's was the day that sealed her fate for the eternity to come.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes it's a miracle you're still alive," Mikael hissed, "<em>Boy<em>." He pierced the sword on ground above Klaus' shoulder and walked away without another word. Charlotte watched while Klaus lay there silently for a while and soon he stood, leaving the direction opposite to Mikael's. His eyes were on the floor while he walked towards the woods, he stopped for a moment when he arrived near Charlotte. Klaus looked at her, and she gasped mutely to herself when she saw the hurt that was planted on his eyes. He walked faster until his form disappeared into the shadows of the trees. Without any thought or hesitation, Charlotte followed his trail, praying that he hasn't done anything damage yet. She sighed in relief when she saw his form hunched over on the ground still but safe.

"Klaus," She called out softly. He gave no reply, and she pursed her lips. Mikael was harsh, she knew that, but he was crueler to Klaus than anyone else. She didn't understand it; Klaus was his son and he didn't deserve the animosity his own father seemed to be giving him everyday.

Klaus could her the sound of crunched leaves coming closer to him until he felt her petite body sitting next to him on the wet soil.

"Why does he hate my entire existence?" Klaus asked bitterly, his hands on each side clenching until they were white. "What the bloody hell did I ever do to him?" Charlotte lean closer to him until their bodies were attached. She leaned her cheek on his tense shoulder and placed her arms around his waist. Klaus closed his eyes for a bit, taking in the tingle that sparked his whole body in response to Charlotte being so close. She had never been this close to him before. "I honestly don't know. You're father…" Klaus' jaw clenched, can Mikael truly be called his father? He certainly wasn't a father to him.

"I have reasons to believe that he might be the devil. " Charlotte finished. Klaus chuckled at this, feeling the weight in him get lighter. Charlotte silently gave herself a pat of approbation for making Klaus laugh. "Let's just face the hard truth, Klaus. He's a complete and utter _ass_." Klaus hollered at this.

"Tsk-tsk, how unladylike of you, Miss Forbes." Klaus reprimanded. His eyes had mirth in them and his lips formed a small smile. As he got to know Charlotte, he also got to know a girl so uniquely adequate and vulgar at the same time.

Charlotte pretend to look offended, "Excuse me? I am definitely a lady and you are as close to a gentleman as you can get, I suppose." Klaus placed a hand on his heart mockingly, Charlotte laughed but it died out quickly when she realized, "It's a full moon tonight." She stood quickly, brushing the dirt of her dress. "We must go." Klaus didn't move from where he sat. Charlotte placed her hands on his hips, "It's almost dark!" Charlotte said, frustrated that Klaus didn't seem to be hearing a word she said. "The moon will be out soon. You _know_ what that means." To the villagers, the day of the full moon was always a day of dread. A certain group of people in the neighboring village would turn into beasts'… savages with nothing but impulsive hunger in mind. Not even the New World was safe from danger. In here, it was in the form of supernatural creatures called werewolves.

"Charlotte, go back to the village. Go hide in the caves. Protect yourself." Charlotte shot him an incredulous look, "And what about you?" she demanded.

"I'll be fine. They won't harm me." He said nonchalantly. Charlotte shook her head, "They'll harm anyone, Klaus! It's what they do!" Klaus turned his body to face her. "They won't, Charlotte, trust me." Charlotte pursed her lips and sat back down, "Fine." She grumbled, her eyes determined, "If you're not going, then I'm not." Klaus can't be the only one allowed to be petulant in a dangerous matter like this. His eyes widened, "No, you must go!" He urged. She stuck her nose up in the air, "No."

Klaus gave her a warning look, "Charlotte." He growled. He grabbed her shoulders to face him and he made sure she was looking at him. "I need you out there in the cave, safe, you hear me?"

"No." She refused, "If you're not going with me, Klaus, then you better be sure that these wolves who seem so fond of you won't hurt me too."

Klaus let out a frustrated growl. He stood up, quickly picked Charlotte up in his arms ignoring her indignant cries to be released, and took them back to the trail leading up to the village.

"Here we go, love," Klaus said still ignoring her demands to be dropped, "You win."

* * *

><p>Please review! I know this was kinda bad but tell me what you thought of it anyway.<p> 


End file.
